The present invention relates to a building construction which provides a pressure relief vent in case of an explosion or sudden increase in pressure within the building. For certain types of building constructions such as factories manufacturing explosive materials (inherent explosives, organic volatiles, dusts) and the like, it is desirable to have explosion relief vents. These vents seal the roof or wall of the building during normal use, but in case of an interior explosion provide a pressure relief vent to relieve the internal pressure within the building to prevent or minimize structural damage to the building. Such a relief vent must ordinarily provide a shield to the building from the ambient weather conditions.
At the same time an explosion occurs within the structure a large pressure differential or shock wave is created, the energy of which can damage a conventional structure. The shock wave energy must be immediately dissipated to preclude structural damage. This requires the vent enclosure member be sufficiently large to provide significant energy dissipation and sufficiently sensitive to the pressure differential to immediately release upon occurrence of the shock wave.
In accordance with many code regulations structures to be used where explosion hazards are likely are required to have explosion vents that release at low pressures preferably under 35 lbs. per sq. ft. Release of the explosion vent should occur preferably without creating secondary damage or hazards. Venting construction also should withstand normal ambient pressure differentials due to winds and the like. These normal differentials, however are within the pressure range, e.g., 10-40 PSF, within the pressure range established as sufficient to damage the structure of a building upon the occurrence of an explosion. Activation at such low pressures is an essential requirement of an explosion venting construction established by insurance underwriters and building code authorities for buildings which use hazardous materials in the normal operations for which the building is constructed. Thus, while many factors may tend to produce a given load on an explosion vent, the vent must only respond to an explosion or a pressure differential capable of causing structural damage to roof, walls or supporting members.